lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Speaker
Speaker é o alter-ego de Andy Floyd, funcionário da ABC e responsável pelo site InsideTheExperience.com (link), que oferece um comentário oficial sobre Lost Experience nos Estados Unidos. Dessa maneira, o que ele diz parece ser uma mistura de especulação e realidade; mas, algumas das coisas que ele fala sobre o jogo pode ser considerado verdade. A verdadeira identidade dele foi revelada no blog do Lost Ninja. Speaker é descrito como sendo um homem careca que teve a pele e as feições completamente escurecidas. O único aspecto notável dele são os óculos escuros brancos. Quando fala sobre a infância, ele se refere como sendo "uma jovem silhueta". O e-mail de Speaker é speaker815@gmail.com. Foi confirmado que ele responde aos e-mails. Entretanto, as respostas parecem ser em tom de piada ou em forma de enigmas. Ele também responde aos comentários do blog através do "Speaker Notes" (Notas do Speaker), pois assim impede que alguém se passe por ele em outros sites de fãs do The Lost Experience. Ele é discutivelmente a mais afável personalidade/personagem que veio do The Lost Experience. Conexões com a Fundação Hanso De acordo com seu perfil no jogo, Speaker é um colecionador. Ele coleciona objetos físicos e conhecimento sobre os ricos e as corporações que eles presidem. Ele diz que sua última obssessão é Alvar Hanso e a Fundação Hanso. Conexões com Persephone ou Rachel Blake Não está claro se há alguma conexão entre esses dois indivíduos, mas ele tem essa imagem no perfil do MySpace: O texto diz: "A espreita da minha futura amante, por Rob" Background *Speaker não é o nome verdadeiro dele. *Ele tem uma conta no MySpace (Link). *Baseado na assinatura dele no site Save Joop, Speaker pode ter nascido no Alabama, USA. *Um comentário no MySpace diz que ele não tem 99 anos de idade. Em um post do blog, ele diz que não mora na Antártida. *Foi dito que o aniversário de Speaker seria em 8 de Junho e 15 de Agosto. Porém, ele mais tarde confirmou que 15 de Agosto não é data do aniversário dele. Esse rumor começou baseado no nome da conta do gmail, "Speaker815", é comum na internet que as pessoas coloquem a data de aniversário após os nomes. *Ele diz que nasceu em Lake Charles, Louisiana http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/reader_mail_16.html#comment-21564512 e que o passado étnico dele é Cajun-Italiano/Siciliano (Cajun é originário dos franceses que habitaram a Louisiana).http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/reader_mail_16.html#comment-21565034 *Speaker é casado. Ele também mencionou que a mulher é parecida com 'Shego', uma personagem de ficção do desenhoKim Possible. A mulher dele parece ser uma grande fã de World of Warcraft. *Na seção "Reader Mail X" http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/07/reader_mail_x.html, Speaker, quando perguntado se ele gosta mais de cães ou gatos, respondeu: "Furões. Eu amo meus cachorros, eu amo meu gato, mas há somente um lugar especial em meu coração para o nosso Orectolobiforme". Isso sugere que Speaker tem mais de um cachorro, somente um gato, e dois furões (confirmados) como animais de estimação. Como ele mantêm a paz ainda é um mistério. *Speaker parece odiar ursos, uma piada recorrente nos e-mails dos leitores, possivelmente uma referência a hostilidade contínua de Stephen Colbert com os ursos. *Speaker pode ou não ser fluente em Espanhol (um traço também encontrado em Rachel Blake). http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/07/week_eleven_rou.html http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Rachel_Blake_Iceland_03 Uma evidência adicional encontrada no "Video Reader Mail #1" (Leitura de Correspondência em Vídeo n° 1) sustenta a fluência dele, apesar de negar que "fala Espanhol". Ele é visto cantando uma música desconhecida em Espanhol enquanto tomava banho, sem errar. *O personagem masculino favorito dele em Lost é o Hurley. A personagem feminina favorita dele é a Sun, menos naquele episódio que Claire aparece bárbara. O personagem favorito dele é Vincent. Ele prefere o Jack que o Sawyer no triângulo com Kate, mencionando a crença dele de que Sawyer não tem responsabilidades. *Ele diz ser membro de várias famílias a partir das fotos que os fãs mandam para ele; essas fotos são geralmente pinturas individuais retratadas com uma pele negra e um óculos de sol branco. Ele também diz ter um arque-inimigo, o Negaspeaker: um homem que é descrito como tendo pele branca e um óculos de sol preto. *Baseado em um experimento durante o "Video Reader Mail #1" (Leitura de Correspondência em Vídeo n° 1), o corpo de Speaker para de existir em uma total escuridão, deixando somente o óculos branco dele suspenso no ar. No vídeo, o óculos está claramente sendo sustentado por um fio, mas na foto do perfil no MySpace, o óculos está suspenso no ar sem nenhuma assistência. *O perfil no website dele é assim: (Encontrado em http://www.insidetheexperience.com/about.html) A descrição do MySpace dele é assim: (Encontrado em http://www.myspace.com/speaker815) Aparições Periódicos * Speaker fez uma aparição na revista semanal People and Entertainment http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/speakertainment.html, ele apareceu em meio a uma propaganda. : * People - Edição de 14 de Agosto (Capa do Mel Gibson)- Página 48 : * People - Edição de 21 de Agosto (Capa do Brad Pitt)- Página 34 : * People - Edição de 28 de Agosto (Capa da Britney Spears) - Página 32 : * Entertainment Weekly - Edição de 18 de Agosto, 891/892 Edição Dupla (Capa do James Bond)- Página 102 : * Entertainment Weekly - Edição de 25 de Agosto, 893 (Capa do House)- Página 82 Vídeos * A primeira aparição em vídeo do Speaker foi em 5 de Agosto em um trailer de gozação encontrado na seção "Reader Mail 13" do blog dele. * Em 11 de Agosto, Speaker fez uma aparição em público durante o Podcast Ao Vivo do DJ Dan. * A outra aparição foi no episódio do dia 13 de agosto do programa Ask Javi!. * Em homenagem ao dia 15/08, Speaker apareceu em um vídeo intitulado "815", no qual ele exibia ostensivamente um boneco de Steve Irwin que ele dizia ser o verdadeiro LOST Ninja. Um link foi colocado no blog dele Week Fifteen Round-Up (Cerco da Décima quinta semana). * No dia 18 de Agosto, ao invés do esperado "Reader Mail 15" (Leitura de correspondência n° 15), Speaker apareceu no primeiro Video Reader Mail #1 (Leitura de Correspondência em Vídeo n°1) do blog. * No dia 20 de Agosto, Speaker fez outra aparição no programa Ask Javi!. Nesse episódio, Speaker respondia a pergunta: "Se você pudesse voltar em uma próxima vida como um animal, qual seria?". Ele respondeu: "O javali". * No dia 25 de Agosto, Speaker retornou em outro Video Reader Mail #2 (Leitura de Correspondência em Vídeo n° 2). Ele discursou sobre a questão do peso com um número musical. * No dia 1° de Setembro, ele retornou no Video Reader Mail #3(Leitura de Correspondência em Vídeo n° 3), com um vídeo musical. Ele atendeu uma ligação 'Desconfiado' no ITE, e havia um vídeo musical sobre javalis. * No dia 7 de Setembro, Speaker mostrou seu dom de ventríloquo e falou sobre a Dragon*Con no Video Reader Mail #4] (Leitura de Correspondência em Vídeo n° 4). * Em 17 de Setembro, Speaker falou sobre seus desejos (DVDs) em Video Reader Mail #5 (Leitura de Correspondência em Vídeo n° 5). * Em 22 de Setembro, Speaker anunciou o lançamento de 42 DVDs que ele fez dos seus vídeos no blog. Ao Vivo! * Speaker afirmou que vai estar na Dragon*Con distribuindo barras de Chocolate Apollo (parte do evento ApolloCandy.com). Ele disse no blog que haverá 7 Oráculos de Ouro nas barras por dia (28 no total) para os fãs que se aproximarem dele e souberem a senha que ele revelou no tema do último "Video Reader Mail". Parece ser "boars" (javalis). Alusões Speaker fez várias alusões nos posts e respostas. Essas incluem: *24 horas *Angel *Army of Darkness *Austin Powers *Avatar: The Last Airbender *De Volta para o Futuro *Batman (a série dos anos 60) *Battlestar Galactica (BSG) *Buffy, a Caça Vampiros **Em particular, foram feitas várias referências ao episódio musical "Once More With Feeling". *Clerks *Clue *The Colbert Report *Darkwing Duck *Revistas DC Comics (Crises Infinitas) *Doctor Who *Duck Dodgers *Duck Tales *Farscape *O Clube da Luta *Firefly *Harry Potter *O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias *Homestar Runner *Incríveis, Os *Indiana Jones *Kim Possible *Pequena Sereia, A *Lost *Mark Twain *Revistas Marvel Comics (Civil War, Ultimate Wolverine Vs. Hulk) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Monkey Island *Monopoly (Banco Imobiliário) *Monty Python's Flying Circus *Mystery Science Theater 3000 *O Brother, Where Art Thou? *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Piratas do Caribe *Pod People *Ren & Stimpy *Robot Chicken *Saturday Night Live *Scooby Doo *Serenity *Sifl n' Olly *Serpentes a Bordo *South Park *Space Invaders *Star Trek *Star Wars *The Langoliers de Stephen King *Stroker and Hoop *Talking Heads *They Might Be Giants *Wheel of Time *World of Warcraft Paródias de Músicas Speaker tem um dom para paródias de músicas, que tem reflexos nas edições do "Video Reader Mail". * "1985" de Bowling For Soup (Video Reader Mail # 2) * "Thoughtless" de Korn (Video Reader Mail # 3) * "The Cat Came Back" de Harry S. Miller, animado por Cordell Barker (Video Reader Mail # 3) * "Arms Wide Open" de Creed (Video Reader Mail # 4) *"Hey Ya" de Outkast (Video Reader Mail #6) Vídeos de Música * Em 5 de Abril de 2007, Speaker colou a letra de sua nova canção, "Dad in a Box", no blog do ITE. Depois, ele colocou um vídeo no YouTube. Anagramas Speaker é conhecido por deixar anagramas "especiais" quando está ausente no Google Talk e nos posts do blog do ITE e no MySpace. Essas incluem: * A JURY IN BED HITS MYTH 8 (My birthday is June 8th) * Any of you hoopy froods figured out my Google Talk away message yet? (não é um anagrama) * A son nor some medieval Joe. (Damon, Javi or someone else?) * Yow, you're a three hour emergent oat. (No matter where you go, there you are. - Resolvido por Hurley is Too Thin) * A fragment is his. (Missing a Father - resolvido CJSE) * Ann Among a Rat. (Não é um anagrama?) Específico do MySpace (os primeiros oito usuários do MySpace a responderem corretamente ficam no Top 8 dele por uma semana): * A ZINGS MEME HAD A PRINT (THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN) * I MOLT EILEEN A WRY TUX BED (YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!) * SEW A HATCHET'S WIDTH ("What's the sitch, Wade?", uma referência a Kim Possible.) * A WRY SEGUE, WHERE? ("Guys, where are we?" - Charlie, Primeira Temporada de LOST) * WHAT FLASHES A NELL WHELK (Shaka, when the walls fell. -- notável como sendo o único anagrama que até agora Speaker revela a categoria, nesse caso "para os Trekkies".) * A SAVANNAH CRISP (Spanish Caravan) * D'OH! A PIGGY ARCADE TOIL. (A GEOGRAPHICAL ODDITY -- citação de "O Brother, Where Art Thou?") * A WONKY VIRILE CAD ("Weird Al" Yankovic) * A CALICO NINE RISE (Oceanic Airlines) * KNIGHTING A BABE IS SO HOT TRY RED TEETH (THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD! -- a resposta é um link para esse vídeo do YouTube) * JERSEY MINOR (Jeremy Irons or Jeremy's Iron -- referências aos jogo de anagramas do Episódio de Os Simpsons A Rival de Lisa) Perfis de Fãs Speaker tem o perfil de vários dos fãs de Lost Experience no blog dele, e até mesmo faz uso deles para circular dicas. #The Fox http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/temp.html #Jonah Adkins http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/ite_profiles_2.html #daz uk http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/ite_profiles_3.html #AmLocke http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_4.html #Brian http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/post.html #John-Not Locke http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_6.html #THE WOLFE http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_7.html #Leighsa http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_8.html #VexingModsTwo http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_9.html #Matt the Pale http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_10_1.html #DJ Lena http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_11.html #JustWillow http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_12.html Identidade Confirmada de Speaker * Andy Floyd - Speaker é o número 1 Javi Minion e o personagem que mantêm o site. Há um link para o Livejournal (Diário) dele. ** Essa teoria foi confirmada no post do dia 27 de Setembro no blog do The Lost Ninja. Refere-se a ele como sendo "Andy" e diz que ele é o "N° 1 Javi Minion" **Há vários fotos maravilhosas de Speaker com o elenco e a equipe no evento de Caridade de Lost em 2005 Destino: L.A. aqui. **DJ Dan na Transmissão Ao Vivo chama Speaker de "Andy" (parece que intencionalmente), esse parece ser o nome de Javi Minion na questão acima. Curiosidades * Ele é casado com Mel. * Ele mora na mesma casa onde Speaker faz a maioria dos vídeos, como fica evidente pela lareira e pelas paredes vermelhas. * Ele tem uma página no Flickr: http://flickr.com/photos/speaker * Ele agencia uma banda chamada The CG3. Lostpedia Alguém dizendo ser Speaker fez alguns comentários no conteúdo principal da Lostpedia em Inglês, assim como na seção de discussão desses artigos. Speaker fez um link para a Lostpedia antes desses posts, e teve uma conversa sobre a Lostpedia na parte 1 do bate-papo com Tom (ou Lost Ninja). É segura afirmar que o usuários da Lostpedia "Speaker" é realmente o verdadeiro Speaker. :Revisões dos artigos da Lostpedia feita por Speaker=]: * 1 * 2 * 3 * Nota: Veja as discussões das páginas para mais interações com Speaker, incluindo o tema "FESTA SPEAKER". Parceiros Há outros dois blogueiros oficiais anônimos trabalhando para transmitir informações de Lost em outros países. Na Austrália, The Lost Ninja trabalha para o Channel 7. No Reino Unido, The Other Girl trabalha para o Channel 4. Embora as informações dos três blogueiros possam ser consideradas em partes verdadeiras, eles nem sempre concordam entre si. Um dos mais infames pontos de contestação entre Speaker e The Lost Ninja foi a última declaração de que Rachel Blake era na verdade Persephone, antes de Rachel confirmar o fato. Speaker não concordou e uma batalha "Feroz" foi o resultado. Veja Também *The Lost Ninja, o parceiro Australiano de Speaker do Channel 7. *The Other Girl, a parceira do Reino Unido de Speaker do Channel 4. *Podcasts Oficiais de Lost *The Lost Experience *Lista de Vídeos disponíveis no YouTube Links Externos *Blog do Speaker no Inside the Experience da ABC *MySpace do Speaker *Blog do Lost Ninja em au.blogs.yahoo.com do Channel 7 *MySpace do Lost Ninja *Blog da The Other Girl no Channel 4 *Podcast Marionete Mestre do Mal (estrelando Speaker e o amigo Hijinx) Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Lost Experience Category:Sites Oficiais